


Hold My Hand (I Can Hear the Ghosts Calling)

by aponderingcharming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity - Angst, Olicity - Canon, olicity - Freeform, olicity drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aponderingcharming/pseuds/aponderingcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x23 Speculation (that won't actually happen but let me dream). Oliver and Felicity share a moment before the final showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand (I Can Hear the Ghosts Calling)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just something I came up with really quick last night! Hope you all like it :)

“Oliver?”

He stops mid-step, not because she called him but because there’s something in her voice that hits a nerve, setting his whole body alight. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he slowly faces her.

She licks her lips, looking unsure, her gaze bouncing from thing to thing for what feels like forever until her clear blues land on his so resolutely that he has to force himself to stay rooted to the spot. 

God, she’s beautiful. 

His eyes map her whole face as he waits for her to speak, taking their time to lock in every single detail of her, making sure that he gets everything. He’s not sure if he’s coming back this time, coming back to her. Truthfully, he doesn’t know what’s going to happen and though he’s been putting up a brave front, so much of him just wants to crumble that little bit. He just wants to hold her, feel her heartbeat against his, breathe her in for the rest of his life. 

One her hands raises warily and finds its place over his heart. Where it belongs, he thinks to himself, amazed at the impact the slightest of touches has on him. She can’t look him in the eye as she whispers, “Promise me you’ll come back.”

He can’t promise and he knows she knows that but every single part of his soul cries out that he will, that he’ll do anything to get back to her, no matter what. Instead, he reaches out and pulls her closer to him so that he can press his lips to her forehead, reveling in the way she practically melts into him and he into her and for that moment, he believes that there is truly nowhere else in the world he would rather be than right here with her. Forever. 

Too soon he pulls away, knowing that it’s time. With his pointer finger he tilts her chin up so that their eyes are finally meeting and wow, he could drown himself in them for all eternity. 

“I love you, Felicity,” he breathes with nothing but complete assurance and a ghost of a smile. 

And then he moves, the final battle awaiting, but before he gets too far away he hears her say, “I love you, too.” 

That’s when Oliver knows that he’s going to win.


End file.
